The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A potential buyer who walks onto a car lot may have little control over the amount of time and effort that may be required to complete a sales transaction. A seller, typically, has little incentive to complete a sale of a motor vehicle at a price that is initially suggested by a customer. On the contrary, as negotiations between a seller and a buyer progress, the seller may be able to convince the buyer to pay a higher price for a vehicle than the buyer initially suggested.
A buyer of a vehicle (or of any other high average selling price (ASP) item) typically does not enjoy the benefit of a safe and affordable way of paying for such items. For example, a buyer of a motor vehicle typically does not have an access to a chargeback feature that is provided by some existing on-line payment services.